


Going To Hell

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, M/M, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。<br/>这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。<br/>简介：S11E08;Car Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Hell

—THEN—  
Sam:Dean,we need to seriously discuss me going to the cage.  
Dean:Okay.Not happening.Good talk.Sam,ever if these visions are real.  
Sam:Yeah.It’s Lucifer?And me?In the cage?I know.But this,this lump in my throat.It’s not an excuse,not anymore.  
Dean:We’ll find anther way.Okay?There’s always another way.  
Sam:Okay.Then tell me.What is other way?  
—Now—  
Dean的视线飞快地扫过Sam，之后便落在隐藏于黑暗夜色中的州际公路上。Impala的车前灯光只能照亮这短短的一段路程，前路依旧暗无尽头，寂静的道路上，只有他们相伴前行。  
Dean不知道该如何回答，于是他只能愧疚似的沉默。  
Sam有些释然，他不想因为这个和Dean争辩。因为，他和Dean都知道，这些争辩最终都将是毫无意义的。操蛋的上帝，没有人知道他在想什么，或者他是不是认真的。  
Sam试图在副驾驶找到一个舒适的姿势，他解开衬衣最下面的两颗纽扣，把厚实的外套裹得更紧些，然后倾斜着靠在车窗和座椅中间的夹缝处。他看着Dean，直到确信他不会再说什么，才闭上眼睛。  
世界安静得只剩Impala的引擎声。

当握着方向盘的时候，Dean总是知道该怎么做；当握着Sam手的时候，Dean想，或许他应该听听Sam的意见。

Dean的视线再次扫过Sam，Sam柔缓的浅褐色头发遮住他的眼睛，这让Dean感到莫名的心安。他不能面对Sam明亮清澈的眼睛，这会让他感到太过深刻的愧疚，他不能保护Sam，他不知道如何去保护Sam，他甚至不清楚应该怎么做才会让Sam的愧疚消失。  
Sam的眼圈周围满是深深的倦意，下颌冒出浅浅的胡渣，小小的、挺翘的鼻尖微微发红。  
Dean的心脏紧紧地皱在一起，他不能让Sam去地狱，绝对不能。

Sam的身体随着车驶过缓冲带晃动起来，他从浅眠中醒过来，但是依旧闭着眼睛，只是皱眉问：“我们到了吗？”  
Dean盯着后视镜转动方向盘，说：“没有，我需要去下卫生间，顺便给车加满油。你饿吗？这里有家24小时快餐店。”  
Sam眯着眼睛打开手机，凌晨1:37，他的确有点饿：“好的，随便什么吃的。”  
Dean打开车门，一阵冷风挤进来，Sam不自知地颤抖起来。

“这里没有栗米脆饼和棉花糖。”Dean递过来一个食品袋子。  
“Dean，你不能嘲笑我，我那个时候不过才9岁。”Sam接过袋子，里面有一个汉堡和一杯焦糖玛奇朵。“哈哼。”Sam朝Dean挑眉。  
“Yeah Sammy的最爱，”Dean咬着汉堡坐进车里，“至少我还记得你的焦糖玛奇朵。”  
“You jerk！”Sam露出一个疲倦的笑容，“你就不能把这件事忘掉？”  
“不能。”Dean把座椅放倒，躺在上面，“事实上，我现在还不能理解你为什么不告诉我，你最爱的零食或者别的那些事。整个幻想朋友这档子破事，我完全不能理解。”

“或许。”Sam拆开包装纸。  
“我是说，你有我，对吧？”Dean疑惑地看着Sam，“你可以告诉我任何事，我永远都会支持你。”  
“我知道，只是。”Sam摇摇头，“你那时候是个青春期男孩，而我。”  
“但是，我依然爱你，你知道的。”Dean差点被生菜噎住，他明白Sam在说什么，青春期，同龄朋友，女孩们。  
“是，我知道。”Sam解释不清楚，毕竟那太过遥远，连他自己也搞不清楚，“就只是，我不想告诉你，不想让你觉得我就只是个小屁孩。”

Sam忽然笑起来，看着Dean，说：“你知道吗？我总是在模仿你，训练、打猎，所有的事情，我想和你，和爸爸呆在一起。”顿了顿，Sam接着说：“尽管，我曾经想过要逃离这一切。”  
Dean把包装纸丢进垃圾桶，他盯着Sam，英俊、坚毅的脸上闪过一丝忧虑，轻声说：“嗯哼，我当然知道。”  
“但是，现在完全不必介意，逃离或者不逃离，不过是殊途同归。”Sam的笑容糅杂进去丝丝苦涩与无奈，“我不会再逃避，任何事情，包括这件事情。”  
“这件事情。”Dean点头，操蛋的上帝。

“我很害怕，Dean，”Sam靠过来，眼睛不停地眨呀眨，“我不知道我在害怕什么，重点是，我什么都不知道。”  
“Sammy，我不能。”Dean咬住下唇停顿良久，“我不能让你去地狱。我很抱歉，在你需要我的时候，我没在你身边。但是，这次，这件事，我一定会在你身边。”  
“不，Dean，你不需要为这个道歉。”Sam抓住Dean的手，就像抓住力量的源泉。

“Sam，你知道吗？我曾经犯过一个错误，这个错误让我懊悔至今，简直就是我前半生的噩梦。”Dean眼角的余光落在Sam浅笑的脸上，“我死都不该让你一个人跳下去的。”  
“Dean，那是我的选择。”Sam望着Dean，眼睛清亮得让Dean心疼。那或许是泪光，Dean凑过去，拇指指腹从Sam的眼角擦过，干燥而温暖。  
“但是，我没选择和你一起跳下去。”Dean温柔地亲吻着Sam的嘴角，“你有你的选择，我也有我的选择，当我不能改变的时候，我希望我能陪在你身边，任何事情，任何时候。”

“有些事，我必须去做。”Sam的双手从Dean的腋下穿过，揽住他的背，下颌放在他的肩上，“我不想再让你失望。”  
“Sammy，你从来没有真正让我失望过。”Dean把Sam搂得更紧，紧到彼此都能感知到对方的心跳，“Darkness？这件事是因我而起，如果任何人该为此付出代价，那么，那个人也应该是我，而不是你。”  
“但是，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
“是，那么我呢？我也愿意为你做任何事。”

“Sam，你说过，我值得更好的生活。而事实上，你才值得。”Dean的双手捧住Sam的脸，他很少做这个，毕竟Sam不真的是女孩。他们更喜欢激烈的、充满力量的性爱。  
“Dean，我总是不够勇敢和坚强，我不能独自生活在这个没有你的世界。”  
“我也是啊，Sammy。”Dean在Sam说出什么之前，咬住他的嘴唇。他的动作太过莽撞，以致于Sam的嘴唇磕在Dean的牙齿上，渗出血珠。

很快地，Sam开始回应Dean，两个人的口腔张开，舌头纠缠在一起。  
当他们的嘴唇分开的时候，Sam爬过来骑在Dean身上。  
Dean挑眉，解开Sam的皮带，把Sam的阴茎掏出来。Sam并没有硬起来，阴茎软哒哒地挂在短裤边缘。Dean抱着Sam的臀部向自己的嘴靠近，然后费力地仰着头，伸出舌头舔弄Sam的阴茎。同时，他的双手开始揉捏Sam的臀肉。  
Sam的双手撑在坐垫上，腰身随着Dean的吮吸挺送。

看着自己的阴茎在Dean的嘴里变硬、变大，真是一件美妙的事情，Sam想，他永远也没有办法拒绝Dean的嘴。快感开始在身体里堆积，Sam发出轻微的呻吟声。  
Dean忽然停下来，粗鲁地剥掉Sam的牛仔裤和短裤。Sam意会，也开始脱Dean的衣服。Dean似乎已经硬了很久，短裤的前面已经被前夜打湿一小片。Sam滑下去，缩在Dean胯部，含住Dean的阴茎开始吮吸。Dean发出一声舒畅的呻吟，抓住Sam的头发，开始缓慢顶送。

Sam已经不像15岁的时候那样渴望Dean的阴茎，但是Dean的阴茎在他的口腔里，这依然火辣得让Sam浑身发热。  
Dean从暗格里掏出润滑剂和安全套，Sam伸出手，示意Dean把润滑剂挤在他的手上，Dean照做。于是，Dean一边享受口交，一边看着Sam的手臂绕到身后，为自己润滑。这个尴尬的姿势让Sam整个人都缩成一团，看起来比往常要小很多。

Dean放开Sam的头发，把他捞起来压在身下，然后握住两个人的阴茎，快速撸动。  
Sam开始发出愉悦的声响，Dean把脸埋在他的脖子那里亲吻吮吸，然后向下游走，啃咬Sam的胸部。Dean真是爱死Sam的胸部。他用的力道比往常大了些，Sam发出一声无措的尖叫。Sam抬起一条腿勾住Dean的臀部，Dean把涂满润滑剂的手指探进Sam的后穴。那里已经被Sam的手指操得又湿又软，Dean只是以防万一又在后穴的内壁涂上一层润滑剂。

当Dean给自己戴安全套的时候，Sam反骑到Dean身上。  
Sam跪坐在Dean腰胯处，扶着他的阴茎慢慢坐下去，然后覆在Dean身上，开始抬送臀部。这个姿势并不十分舒服，但是Sam的阴茎可以磨蹭Dean腹部的肌肉。反正，两个人的腰腹胯都湿得一塌糊涂。

Dean的双手扶着Sam的腰，帮助他抬送。  
Sam和Dean对彼此的身体太过熟悉，于是他们很快地就找到了舒适的节奏。Sam整个人都缠在Dean身上，Dean的每次抽插都能重重地落在Sam的腺体处。  
Sam靠在Dean颈边，闭着眼睛享受。

“喜欢吗？”Dean喘息着问，通常情况下，除了dirty talk外，Dean在性爱中总是埋头苦干的那一个。  
“嗯哼。”Sam轻哼。  
“我打赌，你更喜欢这个。”Dean坏笑，把右手的中指挤进Sam的后穴。Sam被操得更开，腺体的快感更加强烈，很快地就射在Dean的腹部。粘稠的精液在两个人身体间摩擦，这真是一点都不恶心，Sam心想，然后把自己的手挤到两个人之间，手指沾上自己的精液，放到Dean嘴边，Dean毫无犹豫地含住他的手指。

Sam被Dean操得舒服极了，嘴里毫无意识地说着“操我”“用力”“更多”之类的话。或许是因为Sully的缘故，他们好几天没有身体接触，Dean用力地快要让Sam承受不来。不过，真是爽。Sam绝对不会否认。  
就当Sam都觉得自己被Dean操麻的时候，Dean终于射出来，结束了这场性爱。Impala里的温度似乎上升好几度，车窗都生出一片水雾。  
“我真是爱你啊，Sammy。”Dean疲软的阴茎一点点从Sam的身体里退出。

 

“Dean，就算你真把我的大脑操成一团浆糊，我还是记得我说过的话，”Sam从Dean身上滑下来，“不要试图用性爱来迷惑我，哪怕是爽到爆的性爱。”  
“我知道，被你看穿了。”Dean抽出纸巾开始清理，“不能怪我尝试，对吧？”  
“谢谢你，老兄，”Sam侧过脸看着Dean笑着说，“至少现在，我的身体非常舒畅。”

“你想做什么，这件事可以商量，但是，想要撇下我？这绝对不可能。如果你要去地狱，我必须也一起去。你明白吗？”  
“好，我答应你。”  
“你有我，你还有我，我永远不会再离开你，不会放你一个人。”Dean严肃的说。  
“是，因为你离开我没法活。”Sam竟然拿这个开起来玩笑。  
“You bitch！”Dean咬住Sam的下唇，他们又滚成一团。  
Fin.


End file.
